Portable electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablets, are often used to play video data. Differential pulse code modulation (DPCM) is commonly used for the transmission of this video data. With some DPCM techniques, a modulo divide is performed on the video data for a given pixel to be encoded, and the result of that modulo divide is placed into a video data portion of a video data packet, as shown in FIG. 1. The page on which that video data, or the video data of a next data packet, is to be placed is directly is directly represented in a page count portion of the video data packet which is separated into two page count bytes PCB1, PCB2, as also shown in FIG. 1.
While DPCM provides for useful compression for video data for transmission in such portable electronic devices, such portable electronic devices run on battery power, and the transmission, reception, and playback of such compressed video data can result in heavy power consumption. Therefore, development of techniques that enable the compression of video data, yet reduce power consumption, is needed.